Jango Fett
Jango Fett is the secondary antagonist of the 2002 film Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones, the titular protagonist of Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, and a posthumous antagonist in the 2008 animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is one of the Star Wars galaxy's most formidable bounty hunters, and the original host in the creation of clone troopers. All these soldiers were made by cloning him. This process was made possible by the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su. He is also the father of classic Star Wars villain Boba Fett. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Azazello in The Island Of Dr. Moreau. Personality Fett is a ruthless, cool and cunning natural when it came to bounty hunting, though he can still care for others. He is primarily motivated by profit and usually only loyal to the highest bidder. Fett always focuses on maintaining peak condition with both his body, mind, and equipment. He is also quite intelligent, tactically skilled and knowledgeable in languages. Fett calculates his every move and this has almost always allowed him to either succeed in his goal or live to fight another day, preferring to evade as opposed to full on frontal combat. Despite his ruthlessness, Fett has something of a code of honor, living by the all his life and passing them on to his son. He prefers to keep to himself with only a few exceptions that managed to become close to him, including Wesell, Rozatta, and of course, his son, Boba. Canon History Early life Much of Jango Fett's origin remains in mystery, but according to himself, he was born on Concord Dawn, a planet owned by the Mandalorians. Jango came into possession of Mandalorian armor that was made with durasteel alloy at one point. According to the official government of Mandalore, however, he stole the armor and had no connections to the Mandalorian. Around this time, Jango began his career as a bounty hunter and rose his way into the galaxy as the greatest bounty hunter. His fame drew attention to other bounty hunters, as well as the sith, who sought him out to use him as the genetic template for the Clone Trooper army. Meeting Count Dooku Some time after the events of the invasion of Naboo, Jango Fett was approached by Count Dooku (who was also the Sith Lord known as Darth Tyranus). Dooku offered Jango the opportunity to be used as the genetic template for a clone army that he would be allowed to train and lead. Jango agreed on the condition that he would receive his fee of twenty million credits, as well as his own clone that had no alterations done to him. Dooku agreed to the conditions and as a result, Jango received his own clone that he would raise as his own son known as Boba Fett. Beginning the Clone Wars After ten years, the clone army had come along greatly, with two hundred thousand ready and a million more about to be finished. Jango was then hired by Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala. Jango once again subcontracted Wesell for the task while he oversaw her efforts. However, her attempts failed and eventually she was chased down by two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Much to his regret, Jango was forced to kill Wesell from a distance with a painless toxic dart in order to keep her from revealing his identity when she was caught. This, however, became his undoing, for Obi-Wan used the dart to track Jango to Kamino, eventually discovering the clone army’s existence. The Mandalorian met with Kenobi and, to his credit, did his best to act like an innocent civilian, claiming it was a pleasure to meet a Jedi and that he’d been elsewhere during the assassination attempt. However, Jango knew Obi-Wan meant that trouble was coming and ordered Boba to pack his things onto Slave I. Sure enough, Obi-Wan caught up to him on the ship’s landing platform to try and apprehend him and Jango was forced to fight him off, before escaping aboard Slave I with Boba. Unknown to Jango, a homing device planted on his ship allowed Obi-Wan to follow him to Geonosis, starting a dogfight. He believed that he managed to destroy the Jedi’s ship, though he’d deceived the Mandalorian. Jango landed on Geonosis and met up with Dooku and the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Obi-Wan was captured spying on them and Jango managed to subdue Anakin and Padmé when they tried to save Obi-Wan. Jango and Boba watched as the three captives were to be executed, but the three escaped and avoided the animals sent in to kill them. Things deteriorated when a huge number of Jedi suddenly entered the arena to rescue the captives and Jango drove off Mace Windu, who’d infiltrated the box, as a huge battle erupted between the Jedi and the droid army built by the Geonosians. Another Jedi attempted to attack Dooku but Jango gunned him down before entering the fray, engaging Windu again. He was trampled by a reek that was still loose in the arena and while he killed the beast with his blaster pistol, a wild charge from the animal sabotaged his jetpack. As the Mandalorian tried to get away from Windu, who closed in on him, the device malfunctioned. This gave Windu the opening he needed to slice off Jango's blaster hand and then decapitate his rival. Legends Continuity NOTE: The following information takes place prior to the events of Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. Early Life and Joining the Mandalorians Jango Fett’s family were farmers and grew up on the agriculture planet Concord Dawn. When he was but a boy, a civil war occurred between the True Mandalorians led by the Mand’alor, Jaster Mereel, and the violent Death Watch, led by Tor Vizsla. The war finally found its way to Jango’s world and his father allowed Mereel rest at their home. Jango asked about the visitors and was told they were just beggars he was feeding. However, the Death Watch and Vizsla caught up with them, capturing Jango and using him to try and draw out Mereel and his men. Vizsla beat Jango’s father to make him tell them where the True Mandalorians were and threatened to kill him in front of the boy. Jango’s mother suddenly shot one of the Death Watch and in the chaos, Jango was told to run. Merell saved the boy, though his parents were killed and his sister was captured. The Death Watch then burned the fields and Jango managed to guide the True Mandalorians to an irrigation tunnel to safety. They then took him in and they went to a nearby town to ambush the Death Watch, who thought they were dead. The Death Watch moved in to raid the town only for the True Mandalorians to attack them from various surprise points. Jango aided them by planting an explosive on the Death Watch’s tank. However, he was then attacked by the Death Watch soldier that killed his parents. Jango managed to seize a blaster and kill him and Mereel came to raise him like a son. He trained to become a true Mandalorian, fighting alongside his mentor and his first great responsibility came at the Battle of Korda Six. Jango served as a squad commander for the first time with the Mandalorians hired to extract a rookie security team under fire by a supposedly unorganized group of hostiles. Jango and his team were assigned to cover the extraction point, but found that the reports were inaccurate, finding themselves pitted against a dangerous enemy force. Mereel’s second-in-command, Montross, wouldn’t retreat and Mereel was forced to save him when he was injured by a grenade. Jango took the opportunity to move towards the security team, only to be ambushed by the Death Watch. Montross and Mereel were attacked by Vizsla and Montross abandoned his leader to Vizsla. Jango hurried to his aid, but failed to arrive in time and could only watch as his mentor died in his arms. Montross tried to claim to the others that Mereel and Jango were dead, only for the latter to return carrying the former’s body. Montross tried to take command only for Jango to tell the group he’d abandoned their leader and the others angrily cast him aside, declaring Jango their new Mand’alor. Leading the Mandalorians and Rise to Infamy Jango led the Mandalorians as Mereel had done previously, eventually being hired to deal with an insurrection on Galidraan. They succeeded and Jango ordered his men to go back to camp while he went to collect their pay from the planet’s governor. Jango also demanded to know where Tor Vizsla was, knowing the governor was harbouring and financing the Death Watch. Vizsla and his men suddenly attacked Jango and he managed to retreat, but Vizla and the governor were murdering political activists and blaming it on Jango and his men, asking for interference from the Jedi Council. The Mand’alor desperately tried to tell his men to evacuate but his comlink was damaged. He arrived seconds before the Jedi, led by Count Dooku, did and they demanded Jango and his men surrender or resist and be killed. Angered, Jango ordered them to fire on the Jedi and a full fledged fight ensued with Jango’s second in command, Myles, being killed by a Jedi. In his grief fueled rage, Jango performed the most infamous act of his life, killing six Jedi with his bare hands. However, this failed to save the True Mandalorians, who were wiped out and Jango was captured by the Jedi. He wound up sold as a slave by the governor aboard a spice transport, eventually escaping during a pirate attack. Jango returned to Galidraan to take back his armor and have revenge on the governor. After getting back his armor, he told the governor he could die or give him the location of the Death Watch. Jango intercepted Vizsla’s starship and engaged his enemy in a fearsome fight that spilled into an escape pod and onto the planet Corellia. Vizsla finally stabbed him with a poisoned blade and taunted him that Mereel would be disappointed in him. However, Jango managed to cut Vizsla across the chest, attracting a pack of dire-cats that killed Vizsla, but left Jango alone because of the poison in him. Some time later, Jango lost his armor and met a woman named Sheeka Tull, who helped him get it back. The two began a romantic relationship that lasted a year, but when their ship was attacked by pirates, they escaped in separate pods, never seeing one other again. With the Mandalorian Civil War ended now that Vizsla was dead, Jango felt alone with no cause to fight or comrades to battle alongside. He used his skills to pursue a new career as a bounty hunter, residing in the Outland Transit Station. Hunting Komari Vosa and Allying to Darth Tyrannus Some time later, Jango was tracking Meeko Ghintee, who was wanted for numerous crimes and tracked him to Outland Station. He found Meeko pit fighting with help of his controlled borhek and offered him the chance to come in alive. However, Meeko retreated and made his borhek attack Jango, only for him to take it down and pursued the criminal, successfully taking him captive. The Mandalorian met with his associate, Rozatta, or Roz as he called her, to get his bounty and she gave him a message. A man known as Tyrannus offered him the chance to hunt down Komari Vosa, leader of the Bando Gora cult, with a bounty of five million credits. However, he had offered the same chance to various other bounty hunters, including Fett’s former comrade, Montross. Jango decided to take part with Roz telling him of a death stick dealer, Jervis Gloom, who may have had ties to the cult. He managed to capture Gloom and used the information he got from him to a nerf processing plant used as a front for death sticks. However, Jango found Montross was a step ahead, having already interrogated and killed the plant owner, Groff Haugg. The two had a brief fight before Montross withdrew, heading to the Gazzari system, while Jango searched Haugg’s database, realizing Montross had been lied to. He found a transmission from Connus Trell a senator from Ryloth and broke into his apartment, forcefully interrogating him. Jango learned that Trell had been working with a crimelord named Sebolto, who was making the death sticks. The Mandalorian then killed the senator and destroyed a police gunship that came after him. On Roz’s advice, Jango decided to capture Bendix Fust, who was wanted by Sebolto in order to win his trust. He headed to the asteroid prison where Fust was held and managed to get in, only to find a novice bounty hunter, Zam Wesell, had captured him first. Ultimately, Fett decided to work with her to escape the prison, despite her costing him his mentor’s former ship, Jaster’s Legacy. They ended up stealing a Firespray-class starship, destroying the hangar as they left. Fett scolded Wesell for her recklessness, as it had cost him his ship though she pointed out the new one was an improvement over his old one. Jango decided to make the ship his own, dubbing it, Slave I, and agreed to split the bounty for Fust with Wesell. Jango infiltrated Sebolto’s palace while Wesell brought their mark to the crimelord, managing to help the Mandalorian storm the palace. Sebolto desperately tried to run from Fett, only to fall in a smelting pit, leaving the bounty hunter to fight his way through the Bando Gora into the death stick factory, fighting Montross again. Fett discovered Huttese markings on Sebolto’s transport ship, heading to Tatooine to investigate the two Hutts controlling the planet, Jabba the Hutt and Gardulla the Elder. Jango took down Longo Two-Guns and his gang of outlaws, who were wanted by Jabba, hoping to get an audience with him. The Mandalorian went to collect his reward and asked Jabba about the Bando Gora, who told Jango that it was Gardulla who was allied with the cult. However, Wesell was caught trying to sneak into Gardulla’s palace and Jango stormed the Hutt’s palace alone. The Mandalorian decided to leave Wesell in her cell to keep her safe and she believed he was trying to cut her out of their 50-50 split. She called for the guards and Jango was caught and brought before Gardulla. She ordered the Mandalorian be fed to her pet krayt dragon, but he broke free of his guards and managed to make Gardulla tell him what he wanted, before letting the krayt dragon devour her. Leaving Wesell behind for her “betrayal”, Jango went back to the Outland Station only to find Montross had attacked Rozatta, the other bounty hunter having been tracking Jango’s ship. She told the Mandalorian the location he was looking for was Kohlma, the fourth moon of Bogden, and told him to find something to care and live for other than money. Jango headed to the Bogden system and fought hard against the Bando Gora, before engaging Montross for one last time. He managed to defeat him and refused to grant him a warrior’s death, instead letting the Bando Goro kill him. However, Jango was ambushed and disarmed, with the cult planning to turn him into a mindless servant. Vosa approached him to demand to know who sent him, but Wesell showed up and freed him. Jango engaged Vosa, finally defeating her and the fallen Jedi asked if he was going to keep her alive. Fett stopped, seeing she was on the verge of death, and Vosa was force choked to death by Tyranus. The Sith Lord was impressed by the Mandalorian’s skills and had organized the hunt for Vosa to test him. Thus, Fett was perfect for the clone army that he had planned to make and eventually have kill the Jedi. Tyranus offered him a large amount of money to be his template, but Jango instead asked for a clone without genetic alterations, who could serve as his apprentice and son. The Mandalorian wished Wesell goodbye and worked out the details of the deal with Tyrannus, receiving what he requested, a clone to raise as a son that he dubbed Boba Fett. Jango was also aware that Tyrannus was Dooku, the former Jedi and now Sith Lord. Helping Create the Clone Army and Further Missions Jango didn’t just give the clone troopers his DNA, he helped design the armor they wore and create the flash training program they would use. Jango also helped hire the Cuv’val Dar, “Those Who No Longer Exist,” a hundred man group of various skills, mostly consisting of Mandalorians, who trained the special forces. Fett personally helped train a hundred Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos, that were considered the best of the best of the army. At one point, Jango had to intervene when he learned that a Cuy’val Dar sergeant was organizing illegal underground fights between the clones in his charge. Enraged, Jango beat the sergeant up and put an end to the fights. Jango continued to perform missions for Dooku, though with some jobs, he began subcontracting them out to Wesell, who remained a close ally of the Mandalorian. Jango was at one point hired to retrieve a statue called the Infant of Shaa by Ashaar Khorda, who hoped to use it to destroy Coruscant. However, Wesell convinced him to get it back in order to keep Coruscant safe and together, they succeeded in stopping Khorda’s plans. Jango then brought it back to Seylott to ensure it was not misused again. A mission for Dooku had the Mandalorian hunt down an escaped clone that threatened their plans, having Boba shoot him when he tracked him down. Jango found out that the clone had been married with a son, but he left the family alone since they hadn’t known about the clone’s nature. The Mandalorian even arranged an inheritance for the boy, Connor, pretending to be his father. Jango was later employed to take out Larbo, the leader of a rebellion on Kuat, and he used Boba to lure his target out. He then attacked the camp with Boba throwing a thermal detonator into the fray before allowing himself to be caught by Larbo. Having killed all the others, Jango moved in on Larbo, who asked what kind of man used his son as bait. The Mandalorian replied that only a son knew his father’s heart, before killing Larbo and leaving with Boba aboard Slave I. Dooku later assigned Jango the task of capturing Groodo the Hutt, Fondor’s Senator Rodd, and Hurlo Holowan, a droid engineer who were terrorizing Fondor. Jango allowed Boba, now old enough to begin training according to Mandalorian tradition, to come along, but learned that bounty hunters, Cradossk and Bossk, were also hunting his marks. Jango captured Senator Rodd, but at the cost of Boba being caught by Bossk and brought to Cradossk. The Mandalorian saved Boba and subcontracted Wesell to go after Hollowan while he returned his “son” to Kamino. She succeeded in catching Holowan and Jango went after Groodo, who was hiding out in a castle belonging to his brother, Rigorra, the warlord controlling the planet. However, Jango came across Aurra Sing, who was after Rigorra and they worked together to enter the castle. However, they and two other bounty hunters, Bossk and Skorr, were caught. Jango and Sing broke free and took down their marks, before he delivered his captives to Dooku. Abilities Fett is an extremely capable warrior and soldier, thanks to his Mandalorian training. In addition to his martial skill, he is extremely cunning and tactical in combat. Fett wears a slightly customized set of Mandalorian armor, made of durasteel alloy and packs an extremely versatile arsenal. This includes dual blaster pistols, a wrist mounted laser and flamethrower, a dart gun equipped with various darts, including Kaminoan saberdarts, a small concussion rocket in his left gauntlet, various types of gas capsules, a sonic beam, wrist blades, a wrist mounted grappling hook, a security field overloader, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves that let him grab his guns from a distance. Fett also uses a jetpack, common to Mandalorians, which came equipped with a mounted missile, a targeting computer, and flight gyros. Relationship with the Mandalorians Jango Fett's (and to an extention, Boba Fett's) is a topic that continues to remain an ongoing debate amongst the Star Wars community. Prior to Disney buying Star Wars and retconning Jango Fett's origin, George Lucas always felt that Jango was never a true Mandalorian and was instead a common man that became a bounty hunter. Dave Filoni responded to this by adding a scene in the episode, The Mandalore Plot, of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, where Obi Wan speaks with Minister Almec regarding Jango, in which Almec responds to him that Jango was nothing more than a bounty hunter that stole Mandalorian armor. Even within Disney's current canon, there are several hints to Jango Fett's relation with the Mandalorians, most notably his claim that he was born on Concord Dawn, which is a Mandalorian planet. Despite this, Jango Fett was established as being a true Manadalorian that was raised by Jaster Mereel and led his own Mandalorian soldiers against Vizsla's Death Watch. These events are currently retconned as Legends material, however and thus have no connection with Disney's canon. Trivia *Jango Fett was played by Temuera Morrison and voiced by him in most of his video game appearances with Scott McLean handling the stunts in Episode II. *Jango's actor, Temuera Morrison, also played clone troopers and voiced Boba Fett in the 2004 DVD edition of the original trilogy, as well as playing Azazello in The Island Of Dr. Moreau. *Fett’s first name is believed to come from the titular character of the movie, Django, who was similarly a lone mercenary with a tragic past. *Fett is a secret character in Tony Hawk: Pro Skater 4. *His helmet was destroyed during Boba's unsuccessful attempt to take revenge on Windu. Navigation pl:Jango Fett Category:Mercenaries Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Posthumous Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Legacy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Oppressors Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Enigmatic